


Only an Ice Lolly

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Teasing, phallic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#47: Torturing a significant other by eating a popsicle in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only an Ice Lolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leidibrf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leidibrf/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me.

There was only one other place Molly Hooper could be if she wasn’t in the morgue or the lab and Sherlock Holmes knew exactly where to find her. He quickly crossed the street to the park she liked to frequent on nice days for her lunch break. He spotted her sitting on a bench across from an ice cream cart, a crumpled up sandwich wrapper in her lap.

“Molly,” he said smoothly as he sat down beside her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Hello, Sherlock,” she replied, licking her red ice lolly. 

Sherlock’s eyes followed the path of her tongue before he shook his head to clear it. No, not here. They hadn’t been together very long, a month or two at most, but ever since what John and Mary Watson affectionately referred to as his ‘sexual awakening,’ there were certain things about Molly Hooper that caught his attention.

“Busy day?” he asked turning to look at her.

“Mmm,” she hummed as she stuck the ice lolly in her mouth and sucked on it, her cheeks hollowing out until it emerged from between her lips with a small pop.

Sherlock licked his lips as he shifted on the bench. There was no way he was currently imagining Molly doing something similar to a certain part of his anatomy, of course not. He pulled his coat around him, covering his lap as he tried to focus more on Molly and not what she was doing with that ice lolly.

“Will-will you come over when you get off?” he stammered, blinking rapidly as he cleared his head. 

Molly looked at him out of the side of her eyes with a small smile. She licked her lips, licking the melted lolly away. Sherlock shifted again, running a hand through his hair.

“I suppose I could do that. Although that is not the only getting off I plan on doing tonight,” she muttered as she licked off the drips. 

Sherlock made an odd choking noise in the back of his throat. “Damn it woman,” he growled, reaching out to grip the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss. The ice lolly fell from her hand to the ground with a small splat. He could taste the cherry on her lips, her tongue was cool against his, like a breath of fresh air. He drew back and took a deep breath. Molly looked at him innocently as she drew her hand to her mouth and began licking her fingers clean.

“Must you return to work?” he murmured, his eyes following her tongue.

Molly stood up, her hand resting on his shoulder. She bent down and kissed him quickly.

“I must. I’ll see you tonight, Sherlock,” she replied, trailing a finger down along his cheekbone before walking back toward the hospital.

“Damn it, Molly. Have you any idea what you’re doing to me?” he yelled after her.

Molly looked over her shoulder, he could tell her was laughing. “Of course,” she yelled back before hurrying back to work.

Sherlock watched her go. Although he would normally hurry back to Baker Street for a cold shower, he was perfectly content in waiting around his flat for her, it would make for a more interesting welcome home later.


End file.
